Power Rangers Bio Storm (Toonwriter's version)
Power Rangers Bio Storm is based on and an adaption of Choudenshi Bioman in Toonwriter's Power Rangers series. Synopsis Many centuries ago, the android Teddi-5 and the Bio Storm Megazord came to Earth from the fallen Bio Star. The Bio Storm Megazord showered five people with the Bio Particles, which would be passed on to later generations. In the present day, Dr. Malevolent and his mechanical army threaten the world. Teddi-5 must find the descendants of the original Bio Particle-showered five to form the Power Rangers Bio Storm. Characters Rangers Allies *Teddi-5: Voiced by Cynthia Cranz. Based on Peebo. *Keyop: Teddi-5's best friend. Based on Joy. Portrayed by Lincoln Melcher. *Ultraman Deckhart: The robot body for Neo Intellect Brain after he reformed. Voiced by Jason Griffith. *Dr. Johnathan Parker: Portrayed by Robert Cuccioli. *Daniel Parker: Portrayed by Reeve Carney. Based on Shuichi Kageyama. Villains: The Malevolent Army *Dr. Malevolent: Based on Doctor Man. His lair, the Fortress of Despair, resides in the South Pole. He wanted to enslave mankind for his bidding. His real identity and goody-goody side is Johnathan Parker, and it wasn't long until he was split into two separate beings. Portrayed by Robert Cuccioli. *Massacre, Onslaughtia and Terrorizo: The Big Three of the Malevolent Army. All portrayed by Luke Evans, T.V. Carpio and Steel Chambers, respectively. *Shadowclaw: Onslaughtia's Cat Monster bodyguard. Portrayed by Erin Toughill. Based on Farrah Cat. *Prince Davonex: Portrayed by Reeve Carney. Based on Prince. *Shadow Cat Gang: All Portrayed by Robin Coleman, Jamie Reed, and Jennifer Widerstrom. **Firecat **Electrocat **Solarcat *Malevolon/Silver Ranger: Based on Bio Hunter Silva. Voiced by Roger Craig Smith. *Centrexes: The footsoldiers of Dr. Malevolent's army. Based on Mecha Clones. *Beastnoids **Psygorn **Plasmanoid **Zeroid **Aquanoid **Falconoid *Evil Bio Storm Rangers: Evil clones of the Bio Storm Rangers. Based on Fake Bioman. Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call Roll Call Team-Morph: "Bio-Change!! Mobilize!!" *Jared: Bio Red 1! *Sam: Bio Green 2! *Frank: Bio Blue 3! *Aaliyah/June: Bio Yellow 4! *Beverly: Bio Pink 5! *Kurt: Bio Black 6! *Daniel: Bio Silver 7! *Stephanie: Bio Purple 8! *Jared: Bionic Powers on!! All: Power Rangers Bio Storm!!! Roll Call Team 2: *Jared: 1! *Sam: 2! *Frank: 3! *Aaliyah/June: 4! *Beverly: Pink 5! *Kurt: 6! *Daniel: 7! *Stephanie: 8! *Jared: Bionic Powers on!! All: Power Rangers Bio Storm!!! Arsenal *Bio Storm Morpher *Bio Swords/Bio Blades/Bio Blasters *Bio Battle Bow Vehicles *Bio Cycles *Bio Turbo Car Zords *Bio Storm Megazord **Bio Jet 1 **Bio Jet 2 See Also Gallery Heroes Kids_Choice_Awards_2011_hnnd29FaP9ax.jpg|Jared Bristow Red_One.jpg|Red Bio Storm Ranger Josh-Peck-Net-Worth.jpg|Sam Trueman Green_Two.jpg|Green Bio Storm Ranger Andrew-Garfield.jpg|Frank Shaw Blue Three.jpg|Blue Bio Storm Ranger Keke-palmer-01-600x800.jpg|Aaliyah Knaggs Yellow Four.jpg|Yellow Bio Storm Ranger #1 Lindsay-seidel-7517.jpg|June Fletcher Yellow Four.jpg|Yellow Bio Storm Ranger #2 emma-stone-sag-awards-in-los-angeles-1-29-2017-part-ii-4.jpg|Beverly Linton Pink_Five.jpg|Pink Bio Storm Ranger David-Gallagher-david-gallagher-30980476-1775-2560.jpg|Kurt Cobain Black Bio Storm Ranger.png|Black Bio Storm Ranger reeve-carney-65th-annual-tony-awards-01.jpg|Daniel Parker Bio-Silver.png|Silver Bio Storm Ranger Stephanie_Pottsdam.png|Stephanie Pottsdam Bio-purple.png|Purple Bio Storm Ranger Villains Doctor_Man.jpg|Dr. Malevolent Choudenshi-bioman-prince2-350x262.jpg|Prince Davonex choudenshi-bioman-mason-350x262.jpg|Massacre Neo_MasonUpgrade.png| Farrah.jpg|Onslaughtia Neo_Farrah_004-59293-thumbnail2.jpg| Monster.jpg|Terrorizo Neo_MonsterUpgraded.png| Farrahcat.png|Shadowclaw Shadow Cat Gang.png|Shadow Cat Gang Bio31.png|The 5 Beastnoids Zyuoh.png| Neo_Zyuoh_powerup.jpg| Beastroyer.png|Beastroyer Vulterror.png|Vulterror Fearanha.png|Fearanha Swarmonger.png|Swarmonger Silvore.jpg|Silvore MalevolonSilver Ranger.jpg|Malevolon/Silver Ranger Magne_Warrior-0.png|Defender Warrior Evil Bioman.jpg|Evil Bio Storm Rangers BioBrain.png| Mechaclones.jpg|Centrexes Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Bio Storm Category:Ranger Teams Category:Toonwriter